Il est mort
by carosupergirl
Summary: Sirius est mort, Harry ne le verra plus... Jusque là le Survivant avait réussit à ne pas trop y penser et à cacher ses sentiments mais à cause de son cousin, il va sombrer dans une dépression... Va t il réussir à en sortir? Pourratil redevenir heureux?
1. Chapitre 1: Provocation

Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

C'est ma première fanfic, soyez indulgents s'il vous plait!

L'histoire commence à la fin du cinquième livre. 

* * *

Harry était rentré à Privet Drive, depuis maintenant un mois et demi. Sur son calendrier fait sur un vieux morceau de parchemin, il comptait les jours qui lui restait avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Il savait cependant que l'Ordre allait venir le chercher bientôt pour aller au quartier général, la maison des Blacks. Mais il ne tardait pas du tout à Harry de retourner auprès des Weasley et de Hermione. Car il allait revenir dans la maison de Sirius, le parrain de Harry, mais il est mort. Le Survivant avait pleuré sur le coup mais après il avait refoulé ses sentiments et essayé de ne pas penser à lui, car un homme ne pleure pas, et surtout, il ne voulait pas pleurer devant les Dursley.

Mais revenons au présent. Harry était dans son lit, un cahier sur les genoux, sa baguette entre les dents pour éclairer ce qu'il écrivait. Pour réussir à tenir, il avait commencé un journal intime où il avait décrit le retour de Voldemort, la mort de Sirius, ce qui s'était passé au ministère de la Magie et dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il tourna la tête et regarda l'heure à son réveil : 03h35. Il posa sa baguette, sa plume, et son pot d'encre sur son bureau, et cacha son cahier sous son matelas. Il s'endormit sans avoir enlevé ses lunettes et plongea dans un cauchemar, le même qu'il faisait toutes les nuits depuis son retour à Privet Drive. Il voyait Sirius frappé par un sort qui se pliait en deux, et qui tombait au ralentit derrière le voile. Puis Harry entendait un rire, un rire qui lui faisait mal à la tête et qui devenait de plus en plus fort. Et au moment où ces tympans allaient exploser, il se retrouvait dans le cimetière où Voldemort était revenu. Celui-ci était face à l'adolescent, puis le fantôme de Sirius apparaissait entre les deux et disait toujours cette même phrase :

**-Aucun de vous ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit.**

Harry se réveilla en sueur, sa cicatrice le brûlait comme si elle était chauffée au fer blanc.

Il se leva, s'habilla et commença son devoir de potion que lui avait donné Rogue pour la rentrée. Peu après avoir fini, il entendit des bruits en bas, en déduit que les Dursley étaient levés et fit alors son lit avant de partir déjeuner. Les habitants de la maison étaient assis autour de la table de la cuisine, les yeux rivés sur la télévision. Harry but un bol de lait, avala deux œufs au plat et sortit se promener.

Vers midi, il retourna dans "sa maison" après avoir erré dans le quartier. Il ne trouva que Dudley dans la cuisine et apparemment il n'avait pas bougé depuis le matin.

**-Où sont tes parents ? Demanda Harry**

**-Ils sont allés faire des courses, répondit Dudley en tournant ses petits yeux vers Harry. Va me chercher la boite de chocolats, elle est dans le salon !**

**-Bouge tes grosses fesses, dit Harry en sortant de la cuisine.**

**-Sirius…**

Harry s'arrêta sur place et fit volte-face :

**-Quoi ??**

**-Il est mort devant toi et tu n'as rien pu faire, dit Dudley pour provoquer Harry. J'ai lu ton journal en entier et je pense que c'est ta faute s'il est mort, C'est même sûr !**

**-TAIS-TOI ! Rugit Harry.**

Le sorcier sortit de la cuisine en courant, monta les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il prit tous les objets qu'il avait à sa portée et les lança contre le mur. Il vit alors un papier tomber d'un livre et le ramassa avec l'intention de le déchirer. Il vit alors Sirius qui lui souriait sur une photo du mariage de ses parents. Il se laissa glisser contre un mur et se mit à pleurer en regardant la photo.

* * *

Je suis désolée, le premier chapitre est court mais je vais essayer d'en faire des plus long et de les poster assez souvent. A bientôt!


	2. Chapitre 2: Ptite dépression

_Désolée, pour le retard, mais maintenant c'est les vacances, je vais essayer de publier plusieurs chapitres cette semaine, après je suis pas là…_

Lâchez vos reviews svp, ça me motive :) 

_Bon, voilà le chapitre !_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Ptite (enfin grosse) dépression et arrivée inattendue :

Voilà maintenant quatre jours que Harry n'est pas sortit de sa chambre. Il s'est nourrit des gâteaux et friandises que ses amis lui avaient envoyés pour son anniversaire et, par chance, il avait des bouteilles d'eau dans un coin de la pièce (comme par hasard ). Il voulait à tout prix éviter de croiser quiconque, et surtout Dudley. Il avait même fait partir Hedwige, elle lui rappelait trop de souvenirs et en plus elle pouvait très bien se débrouiller seule. Le Survivant (va-t-il au moins survivre à ça ?) restait assis sur son lit en pleurant, ce qui lui évitait de s'endormir et de cauchemarder de Sirius mais, de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas dormir, il avait trop mal. Comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur et maintenant à la place, il y aurait un trou béant. Entre ses jambes croisées, une flaque de larmes s'agrandissait un peu plus d'heures en heures. L'adolescent ne pouvait même plus réfléchir, un visage, un nom et des centaines de souvenirs semblaient emprisonner son cerveau et son âme. N'importe qui aurait pensé qu'il était tombé dans un espèce de coma mais non, il était bien conscient, il refusait simplement de vivre. Il avait pensé à se suicider seulement au moment où il allait se tuer et rejoindre son parrain, celui-ci était apparut dans la tête de Harry et lui avait fait promettre de ne pas faire de bêtises, de continuer à vivre. Il restait alors là, seul avec ses larmes continuants de couler sur ses joues déjà trempes.

_A des kilomètres de là, quelque part dans Londres :_

**-Toc toc toc**

Trois coups frappés à une porte, mais frappés si doucement, comme si on ne voulait pas qu'ils soient entendus. Une larme sur une joue essuyée à la hâte, juste avant qu'on ne distingue un bruit de verrous qui se déverrouillent. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et elle put voir le hall, ce hall où elle ne serra plus jamais heureuse, la mort y est tellement présente, elle a frappé si soudainement…

_-Sirius…Pensa la jeune femme_

Puis un murmure s'éleva de l'intérieur de la maison, une voix bien connue de la personne à qui les paroles étaient destinées :

**-Oh Hermione ! On devait venir te chercher dans une semaine ! Quelle surprise ! Comment es-tu arrivée ? Demanda la personne qui s'avéra être Mrs Weasley.**

**-Mes parents devaient aller en France pour affaires, répondit l'adolescente. Et plutôt que de rester toute seule, j'ai pris le Magicobus pour venir jusqu'ici, je ne voulais pas transplaner avec les moldus qui risquaient de me voir.**

**-Bien sûr ! Entre, tu es la bienvenue ! Nous allions passer à table, viens ! Murmura la femme.**

Hermione passa cette entrée qui sentait la mort et pénétra dans la cuisine, beaucoup plus joyeuse. Après avoir remercié les «Hermione, quelle surprise, bienvenue ! », Elle se dirigea vers Ron.

**-Wahou Hermione !!! T'as…changée, dit le roux, étonné.**

Hermione, pendant ces vacances d'été avait été littéralement transformée. Ses cheveux ne sont plus touffus, ébouriffés mais élégamment bouclés, retombants en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses formes sont joliment modelées et pas trop importantes. Un léger bronzage éclaire ses traits fin, sa voix est devenue plus mûre, sensuelle. Hermione est devenue une magnifique jeune femme.

**-Merci ! Si on passait à table, j'ai une faim de loup !**

**-Euh ok, fit Ron en allant s'installer à table** _Quel canon !!! Elle est magnifique !!!_

Hermione s'installa entre Ron et Lupin et commença à servir tout le monde. Après avoir mangé elle entendit le nom d'Harry et écouta la conversation de Lupin, Fol Œil, Tonks et d'Arthur Weasley.

**-Ça fait cinq jours que Harry n'a pas écrit…commença Lupin**

**-C'est bizarre, il m'avait promis qu'il écrirait au moins tous les quatre jours… dit Maugrey**

**-Cela m'inquiète… exprima Tonks**

**-Allons le chercher pour le ramener ici, finit Arthur**

**-NON ! Intervint Hermione**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

**-Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse déjà revenir ici, continua la gryffondor un ton plus bas. Je vous en pris, laissez moi m'en occuper** !

C'est Lupin qui prit la parole :

**-D'accord, mais s'il y a le moindre problème, on s'en occupe !**

**-Ok, promis Hermione.** _Harry j'espère que tu n'as rien fais de mal…_

_Elle monta alors dans sa chambre écrire une lettre._


	3. Chap 3: Rendezvous à trois

_Merci à snapichou et à nana potter! __Voilà la suite :_ Chapitre 3 : Rendez-vous à trois 

Hermione monta les escaliers en portant sa valise, et elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, qu'elle partageait avec Ginny, la plus jeune et seule fille de la famille Weasley depuis plusieurs générations.

Elle ouvrit son sac, y prit une plume, un encrier et un parchemin, posa le tout sur le bureau et commença à écrire à Harry.

_-Voyons voyons… Il ne faudrait pas qu'il se doute que c'est pour voir si tout va bien… Que ça est l'air vrai… Pensa Hermione_

_Cher Harry,_

_J'ai très envie de te revoir mais je doute que veuilles revenir à Square Grimmaud maintenant, moi aussi j'en ai assez de rester ici, alors on pourrait se retrouver avec Ron mardi vers 15h sur le chemin de traverse, devant la boutique animalière !_

_Je te fais de gros bisous, Hermione._

**-Voilà, c'est parfait !**

Elle se rendit alors dans la chambre de Ron, emprunta Coquecigrue et envoya la lettre à Harry.

Une fois avoir fait ça, elle descendit dire aurevoir et bonne nuit à tout le monde, informa Ron du rendez-vous et partit se coucher.

_Le lendemain matin, chez Harry :_

Harry fut réveillé par des hululements suraigus. Ils chercha ses lunettes à tâtons et les mit sur son nez. Il vit Coq lui tourner autour et comme d'habitude, le petit hibou était surexcité parce qu'on lui avait confier une mission. Harry essaya de le chasser mais le minuscule animal lui donna un coup de bec dans la main. Le sorcier se résolut alors à prendre la lettre qui n'était pas de Ron mais d'Hermione, à son étonnement.

_-Ils doivent être en train de s'amuser au terrier ou à l'Ordre, pensa-t-il._

Il lut la lettre, se décida à sortir de sa chambre et partit demander si on pouvait l'amener cet après-midi, et remonta s'habiller après avoir reçu une réponse positive.

_L'après-midi, sur le chemin de traverse, vers 14h30 :_

**-Hermione, pourquoi est-on venu une demi-heure à l'avance ? Demanda Ron**

**-Je t'ai déjà dit que je dois m'acheter un hibou, Pattenrond n'apporte pas les lettres, et hier j'ai du t'emprunter Coquecigrue, répondit Hermione**

**-T'aurais pu venir toute seule, râla le roux.**

Hermione acheta donc son hibou, transplana jusqu'au Q.G. de l'Ordre pour le déposer dans sa chambre (oui elle a son permis de transplanage !) et revint aux côtés de Ron. Ils allèrent s'installer sur la terrasse du glacier en face de la boutique et attendirent Harry.

Harry avançait sur le chemin de traverse, puis aperçut ses deux amis. Il se dirigea alors vers eux, et les trois commandèrent une glace. Après avoir longuement discutés, ils se promenèrent, mais Harry restait à l'écart, ne parlant pas beaucoup. Vers 18h, Hermione pris Ron pour lui parler seul à seul.

**-S'il te plaît, tu pourrais me laisser seule avec Harry, il faudrait que je lui parle…**

**-Tu es sûre que tu veux rester seule avec lui ? Et me laisser tout seul à l'écart ?**

**-Non c'est pas ça Ron, mais j'aimerais lui parler de choses personnelles, c'est pas que je ne veuille pas t'en parler à toi mais je veux lui dire quelque chose…**

**-Bon ok, mais pas trop longtemps…**

**-Promis !**

Hermione partit alors vers Harry, qui était dehors. Elle quitta l'impasse où elle était et marcha vers lui d'un pas décidé, avant de se planter devant lui.

**-Harry ?**

**-Oui ?? Quoi encore ?**

**-C'est toi le problème, tu as vu comment tu me parles, je ne t'ai rien fait moi !! Tu pourrais au moins essayer de faire semblant d'être heureux !**

**-Tu peux pas comprendre Mione, laisse moi…**

**-TU CROIS QUE JE NE PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE ? Depuis qu'on est allés au ministère, je le pleure toutes les nuits, je le vois dans mes rêves, enfin plutôt des cauchemars vu comment je le vois souffrir. Et je souffres chaque seconde où je respire. Dans sa maison, je sens la mort qui est à mes côtés, et la mort a son visage, son odeur…**

**-J'ai faillis me suicider chez les Dursley !**

**-Moi aussi j'y ai pensé, mais j'ai pensé à mes amis qui ont déjà perdus un être cher, qui ne veulent pas en perdre un autre ! Sauf si je ne compte pas pour vous bien sûr, ce qui ne m'étonnerais pas de toi maintenant, car tu a beaucoup changé tu sais. Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens mais moi aussi j'ai un énorme vide dans la poitrine, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché les entrailles, alors S'IL TE PLAIT NE VIENS PAS ME DIRE QUE JE NE COMPRENDS PAS !**

Après avoir dit ça, Hermione partit en courant, ne voyant pas où elle allait car les larmes lui brouillait la vue, mais elle voulait partir, loin de lui, qui se croyait unique, pas pareil que les autres, lui qui se croyait supérieur.


	4. Chap 4: la dispute

Un peu (enfin beaucoup!) de retard pour ce chapitre, mais je suis partie en vacances une semaine et avant ça ne marchait pas...(que des excuses!) Alors pour essayer de me faire pardonner, deux chapitres!

* * *

Hermione avait courut jusqu'à une impasse, et pleurait, pleurait comme quand elle pensait à Sirius. Elle ne voulait plus le voir, elle avait déjà eu assez mal pendant ses vacances, elle ne voulait pas qu'il aggrave tout. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher, mais elle ne voyait pas qui c'était, le soleil n'arrivait pas jusqu'au fond de la ruelle, où l'adolescente était assise sur des poubelles. La voix de Harry se fit entendre :

**-Hermione…**

**-Laisse-moi !**

**-Hermione, je suis…**

Elle transplana à Square Grimaud avant d'entendre la fin de la phrase.

**-…vraiment désolé… **

Harry donna un coup de pied dans une poubelle qui se trouvait à côté de lui et l'envoya voler juste à côté de l'endroit où se tenait Hermione un instant plus tôt.

**-Je suis trop bête !!! Elle voulait m'aider et moi je n'ai su que la faire pleurer… Je ne mérite pas d'être son ami, ni à elle, ni à Ron…**

Il s'assit sur un carton et ne put empêcher une larme de couler le long de sa joue. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se releva et partit rejoindre Ron.

**-Ron tu viens ? Je vais jusque chez moi prendre mes affaires et je vais à l'Ordre, tu veux m'accompagner ??**

**-Si tu veux… Où est Hermione ?**

**-On s'est disputés, elle est rentrée… Enfin je pense… **_Hermione…_

Les deux garçons téléphonèrent aux Dursley pour pouvoir partir chez Harry prendre ses affaires.

_Pendant ce temps, à Square Grimmaud :_

Hermionevenaitde transplaner dans l'entrée et elle courut dans les escaliers, avant de se faire voir par quelqu'un et devoir subir un interrogatoire pour savoir pourquoi elle pleurait.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre où se trouve Buck et s'y enferma, comme le faisait Sirius l'année précédente. Elle s'allongea à côté de l'animal et pleura de plus belle, à cause de Harry, de Sirius, de cette vie et à cause d'elle-même.


	5. Chap 5: enfin heureux?

**-Remus, il y a la petite qui s'isole en haut, tu pourrais peut-être aller la voir… conseilla Maugrey**

**-T'inquiète pas je vais m'en occuper après, lui répondit Lupin.**

**-Comme tu veux.**

_Une demi-heure plus tard :_

Ron ouvrit la porte de la maison de Sirius pendant que Harry tirait sa valise sur le trottoir. Dès qu'ils furent rentré, Lupin pris Harry à part pour lui parler, mais c'est le garçon qui prit la parole : 

**-Oui je sais, j'aurais du vous écrire, vous vous êtes inquiété…**

**-Non je voulait te parler d'Hermione…**

**-Ah…**

**-Tu devrais aller lui parler Harry, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas rentrés ensemble ??**

**-On s'est… disputés…**

**-Depuis qu'elle est revenue, elle s'est enfermée dans la chambre de Buck et je suppose qu'elle pleure. Tu dois à tout prix entretenir votre amitié, le lien qui vous unis est très fort, et puis, on ne fait pas pleurer une fille, surtout Hermione, elle a déjà assez pleuré à cause de… S…Sirius… Elle m'a dit que si elle tenait, c'était grâce à vous, et rien d'autre…**

**-Oui, je vais aller m'excuser, c'est ma faute si on s'est disputés comme ça…**

Harry partit donc vers la chambre, préparant ce qu'il allait dire, gravissant chaque marche comme s'il allait vers l'enfer.

Il frappa à la porte, personne ne répondit mais il ouvrit quand même. Il vit alors Hermione, les yeux rouges et gonflés, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait changé, il n'avait pas remarqué sur le chemin de traverse. Elle était plus belle que jamais, encore plus belle qu'au bal de quatrième année, où on ne voyait qu'elle, ce jour là, c'était la plus jolie des princesses, un rayon de soleil au milieu de toutes les autres filles. Il oublia le « discours » qu'il avait préparé pour s'excuser, et les mots qu'il prononça venait du fond du cœur.

**-Mione, je t'en pris, excuse moi, je ne suis qu'un idiot. Je pensais que j'étais le seul a avoir mal à cause de la mort de Sirius, mais en fait tout le monde souffre. **

Il s'assit par terre et prit Hermione dans ses bras.

**-Ma belle, tu me pardonnes ?**

Hermione frappa alors Harry de toutes ses forces, faisant mal à celui-ci.

**-J'ai cru que j'aillais de perdre aussi !! Ne refais plus jamais ça !!!! J'ai assez souffert…**

**-Chut, maintenant je suis là. Je te promet de ne plus faire ça, de ne plus te blesser. Maintenant arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît…**

Hermione se calma peu à peu, plus finit pas s'endormir dans les bras du beau brun. Il se leva alors, la souleva et partit la coucher dans son lit. Une fois avoir fait ça, il descendit avec les autres. Lupin s'approcha de lui :

-Alors ??

-Je me suis excusé, et maintenant elle dort. Je me sens mieux maintenant, c'est comme si j'avais un poids sur le cœur et à présent il est partit…

-Tu vois que c'est plus agréable quand tu t'entends avec tout le monde !

-Oui…

_Quelques heures plus tard :_

Harry partit réveiller Hermione pour aller manger. En montant les escaliers, il pensa à Sirius, et les larmes recommencèrent à couler. Il s'assit et pendant quelques minutes, essaya de se calmer. Mais quand il réveilla Hermione, une larme continuait à couler sur sa joue, et elle finit dans le cou d'Hermione, Harry se trouvant juste au dessus d'elle.

**-Hermione, réveille toi, on va manger !**

**-Harry ?**

**-Oui c'est moi, dit-il avec un sourire.**

Hermione ouvrit alors les yeux et les plongea dans ceux d'Harry. Puis elle se leva et descendit avec Harry main dans la main pour aller manger. Ils se décollèrent juste avant de rentrer dans la cuisine.


End file.
